Destinos
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: [SasuSaku] - En ésta aldea hay reglas, las más importantes: 1- Cumplir. 2- Respetar. 3- Concebir. 4- Volver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

* * *

¡Hola, lectores!

Ésta es una historia que tenía algo avanzada hace algún tiempo pero no me animaba a subirla, después de pensarlo me decidí y aquí estoy (: Es una historia algo fuerte, no quiero decir la trama porque eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco o tal vez muchas lo deducirán al instante, jajaja. Espero que realmente les llame la atención este primer capítulo y si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, lo que sea pueden decírmelo, realmente me encantaría saber lo que piensan.

¡Nos leemos!

 _Girl of Dark._

* * *

Destinos.

 _by. Girl of Dark._

 _En ésta aldea hay reglas, las más importantes:_

 _1- Cumplir._

 _2- Respetar._

 _3- Concebir._

 _4- Volver._

 **1**

Abrí sus ojos con pesadez y caminé hacia la ventana vieja. El día se veía gris. El cielo me comprendía, y más en este día. De tan sólo pensar que mañana toda mi vida cambiaría por completo un escalofrío se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Demasiadas. Sin embargo, aprendí a llorar sin que una sola lágrima se asomara de mis ojos jade. Tenía una belleza resplandeciente según varios muchachos de la aldea que me invitaban a salir desde los 12 años, sabiendo que era imposible tener tales vínculos. Los rechazaba, pero no sólo porque era prohibido, sino porque ya había regalado mi más preciado e intocable órgano: mi corazón. Cada día recordaba que era prohibido, y él también se sumaba a las incontables lágrimas de esas noches negras. Recordé que me había quedado de ver con él, como siempre. Hacíamos eso cada atardecer, claro, lo más sigilosos posibles. Así era cada encuentro de nosotros y a la misma hora ya que los _hombres_ iban a cenar al centro de reunión privada.

Me ajusté las botas ya preparada para salir y salí del cuarto a paso rápido. Detuve mi andar apresurado y esperé unos segundos. Escuché unos sollozos de mi pobre madre, quería ir ahí y brindarle todo el apoyo y cariño posible, pero recibiría un horrible rechazo de nuevo que nunca le reclamaba. Sabía el infierno que ella había tenido que pasar, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que el destino nos deparaba a todas. Apreté la mandíbula lo más fuerte que pude, descargando mi rabia, mis dientes rechinaron. Inconscientemente, apreté los puños con fuerza. Odiaba verla así, odiaba oírla así. Chasquee la lengua y salí de ahí sin dar explicaciones, al cabo a mi madre no le importarían.

Salí con esa capa de fingida despreocupación, como si fuera a la tienda a comprar fruta, ya que tomé la canastilla que mi madre dejó afuera de la puerta. La señora Chiyo me mira y me sonríe gentilmente seguido de un _"buenas tardes, Sakura"._ Le correspondí el saludo con una sonrisa forzada. No porque me cayera mal o algo similar, la señora Chiyo ayudó a mi madre en sus momentos de recuerdos -por más que la corriese y gritara que se largara-. Mi sonrisa era un ejemplo de espejismo, era triste. Siempre he podido identificar a las personas, sé leerlas bien, excepto a él.

Después de pasar los límites de la aldea, fui directo hacia el bosque, aquél lugar específico que conocía muy bien, a la perfección. A los pocos minutos reconocí su figura, estaba recargado de espaldas, mirando el atardecer. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteó a verme con esos ojos increíblemente misteriosos. Sonreí, pero ahora sinceramente. Era inevitable sonreírle. Era la luz en mi camino, no, más que eso.

−No deberías estar sonriendo. −dijo girándose de nuevo el pelinegro. Centró su vista en el cielo anaranjado y frunció el ceño.

−No puedo evitarlo. −dije después de un bufido. Caminé hacia él y me situé a su lado. Podía sentir ese aroma de Sasuke, haciendo que mis sentidos se pusieran nerviosos y se estremecieran. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, disfrutándolo, hasta que oscureció un poco. Sasuke se volteó y se sentó enfrente del árbol mirando hacia la nada.

−No sé... no sé cómo... −sabía lo que diría, pero el no podía pronunciarlo. ¿Quién podría soportarlo? En mi caso secreto, ¿qué haría sin él? La pregunta llegó a mi mente con la tristeza de la mano, tenía tantas ganas de llorar junto a él, desquitar el dolor... pero no podía. Sasuke frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de mi facción que cambió ante tal horrible pensamiento.

−Preferiría... preferiría verte muerta. −soltó de repente. Eso captó mi atención por completo, más no me dolió. No me dolían sus palabras, puesto a que preferiría estar muerta, pero él me lo impide de cierta manera.

− ¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en el suicidio? −él me miró con una ceja alzada. −Perdí la cuenta, Sasuke.

−Esto es demasiado… −eso lo dijo más bien para sí mismo. Sasuke estaba en un mar de confusiones, decisiones precipitadas y sentimientos encontrados. Quería tenerla a salvo, sólo a salvo... ¿era mucho pedir? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

−Vámonos, Sakura. −lo miré un poco sorprendida. Sasuke me lo había pedido más de una vez. Miré su rostro perfecto. Lucía serio, con determinación. Lo estaba proponiendo demasiado en serio.

−Contigo iría a donde fuera, Sasuke, pero... tengo... tengo miedo. −no quería realmente pronunciar aquella palabra, no quería aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Sasuke se mordió el labio con enojo.

− ¡Vamos a mandar a la mierda todo! ¡De una vez! ¡Prefiero que nos maten en el intento! –Mis ojos miraron a Sasuke perplejos... _¿Morir?_ ¿Él era capaz de morir por _ella_? ¿En serio? Sasuke apartó su fuerte mirada de Sakura, al saber que había dicho más de lo que debía, pero... ¿y qué? No quería perderla, y ella necesitaba recapacitar. Saber que podían escapar juntos. Él trataría de sacarla adelante, cuando todo estuviera tranquilo, formarían una familia lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Parecía un plan tan estúpido años atrás, pero ahora lo tomaba como una verdadera meta.

−Sasuke −lo llamé tratando de captar su atención. Sus profundos ojos negros me miraron al instante. −, no quisiera que resultaras... sólo por mi culpa. −no podía ni pronunciar la palabra.

Después de unos segundos silenciosos, el último Uchiha se puso de pie y tocó su cinturón, fue hasta él y sacó un cuchillo. Pero no cualquier cuchillo.

−Sasuke, yo no...−Me sorprendí al ver _ese_ cuchillo siendo regalado para mí. Sabía cuánto ese cuchillo significaba para Sasuke. _¿Tanto le importaba...?_

−Sakura, tómalo. Yo sé que me lo devolverás. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. −aseguró confiado. Lo miré una vez más, dudosa. Él lo acercó más y lo tomé. Ahí supe que debía escapar con él... pero no ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Destinos.

 **2**

 _Me toqué la sien sintiendo un dolor punzante, grotesco. Levanté la mirada y traté de enfocar lo más rápido posible a las dos figuras extrañas que se situaban a unos metros delante de mí. Fruncí el ceño confundida, todo estaba muy borroso. Impaciente diviso todo el panorama, mi rostro cambió a uno muy sorprendido al ver claramente. Era Sasuke. Estaba hincado y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una mueca de dolor e intentando no dejar salir sus gritos. Detrás de él estaba un hombre, golpeándolo sin compasión. Cada vez que escuchaba el terrible sonido que hacía cuando el puño chocaba a su piel, una lágrima caía bruscamente. Gritaba, gritaba y gritaba, pero era en vano, mi voz no alcanzaba a llegar a sus oídos. Me sentía pérdida... El último golpe hizo que los brazos de Sasuke flaquearan y cayera al suelo inmediatamente. ¿Él estaba...? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!_

 _Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y tomé su cara delicadamente. Su rostro lucía tan pacífico, ya no había expresiones de dolor. Sentí un poco de alivio al ver que ya no sufría más, pero unas lágrimas cayeron rápido al verlo en ese estado, porque eso significaba algo: Sasuke estaba muerto._

Mis ojos se abrieron enseguida como si me hubieran aventado una tina llena de agua helada. Fijé la hora en el reloj que descansaba en el buró: 5:17 a.m. Demasiado temprano, pero ya no conciliaría el sueño. No quería soñar esa horrible pesadilla jamás. ¿Era una señal?

 _¿Debo escapar o aceptar mi horrible destino?_ Me senté en la cama lentamente para no marearme ante la rapidez. Me toqué mi frente sudorosa tratando de secarla.

 _¿Tengo el valor para escapar?_ Nunca había sido valiente, me dejaba pisotear. Siempre había sido así, hasta que encontré a Sasuke. Él era solitario, ajeno a cualquier amistad como si fuese alérgico a ello. Lo miraba cada que podía, me intrigaba mucho. Sus ojos negros parecían unos pozos llenos de agria soledad. Quería hablar con él. Necesitaba un amigo, eso era obvio. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a su rechazo. Sacudí mi cabeza al divagar en otro asunto. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, o más bien, ¿qué _debía_ hacer? No, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Sasuke, no lo soportaría. Me levanté dispuesta a dar rienda al peor día de mi vida.

•

Después de una relajante ducha -era la segunda cosa que podía tranquilizarme-, saqué el vestido del armario. Miré el vestido azul marino que ahora descansaba sobre mi cama individual. Un precioso vestido sin duda, pero lo hacía ver horrendo el hecho para que lo usaba. Mi madre lo había usado justo para esta fecha unos años atrás.

Si hubiéramos estado en otra vida, me imaginaba a mí usando ese vestido con pequeños botones negros para tapar el escote, un collar sencillo de perlas adornando mi cuello largo. Sasuke iba por mí con su traje negro y su camisa gris de vestir, su cabello rebelde como siempre y sus ojos iluminados cada vez al verme, iríamos a cenar a un restaurante pequeño pero acogedor, conversábamos de nuestros próximos planes como marido y mujer, viajes y demás.

 _Si tan sólo fuera así de sencillo... Si tan sólo la vida fuera sencilla..._

Mi dedo limpió la lágrima solitaria que brotaba de mi ojo izquierdo, sonreí falsamente. _Pensamientos estúpidos_.

Me terminé de arreglar, no mucho, no quería lucir agradable. Aunque era su objetivo, pero no mi objetivo. El cuchillo de Sasuke descansaba en la mesita de noche, ¿debía llevarlo? Lo miré unos segundos y decidida lo tomé. Tomé una venda del cajón de mi ropa interior y la vendé a mi pierna derecha. Me coloqué el porta cuchillo delgado y enseguida el cuchillo, vendándolos. Me bajé completamente el vestido y trato de disimularlo. No se vería, ya que el vestido no es apretado. Trato de estar lo más tranquila posible, pero esa maldita pregunta no me dejaba. " _Sasuke te estará esperando_ ", mi subconsciente me susurró. Deseaba escaparme con él, pero no lo haría. No permitiría que él sufriera. Fijé el reloj, 11:45 a.m. Ya era hora de ir. Mis zapatos _Oxford_ sonaban como eco en toda la casa, ¿dónde estaba mamá? Quería... quería despedirme de ella.

− ¿Mamá? Pregunté lo suficientemente fuerte para que oyera donde quiera que estuviera. −, ¿mamá, donde estás?

Oí una puerta abrirse y voltee al segundo. Mi madre salió del baño, jamás había visto sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados. Las ojeras se le marcaban aún más. Vino hacia mí y con su suave mano tocó mi mejilla. Me quedé helada ante su contacto. Me miró de una forma indescriptible, podía ver todo el amor en sus ojos, pero... ¿por qué...?

−Sakura... mi pequeña Sakura... −me miró con sus ojos melancólicos y sonrío tristemente. −No quiero que hagas resistencia, eso siempre tiene su duro castigo, lo eh vivido. Jamás me perdonaré por haber vuelto aquí y dejarme llevar, hubiera dado mi vida para que no sufrieras este infierno. Sólo... sólo quiero que sepas, que te amo con todo mi corazón, eso jamás lo dudes. Sólo quiero que me cumplas algo, por favor. −me miró con esperanza, esperando mi respuesta impaciente. No podía con esto, jamás en la vida la había escuchado hablar así. Moví la cabeza en un gesto de "si" sorprendida sin poder hablar. Ella tomó mis manos.

−No vuelvas.

Mi expresión estaba sorprendida, pero al poco tiempo pasó fugazmente al entenderla.

−Lo prometo. −le dije comprendiendo la situación. Le sequé la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y la miré. −Te amo, mamá.

−Yo también, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? −dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban con más lágrimas. Me abrazó y después de unos segundos, le correspondí.

−Te lo prometo. −le dije cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando del primer y último contacto con ella. Duramos unos segundos así, abrazadas, disfrutando de nuestro último contacto. Ella se retiró y limpió sus lágrimas. Unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y ella las limpió en seguida.

−Adiós, mamá. −le susurré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No podría verla más.

Salí de casa inmediatamente, aún sin poder creer que había pasado segundos antes. Mi madre jamás me había hecho aquellas muestras de cariño, de niña ese era mi más grande dolor. Siempre me preguntaba: ¿por qué mi madre no me quiere? Recuerdo las noches en las que sufría tanto siendo tan pequeña aún. Después de mucho tiempo, cuando ya era una señorita, recuerdo que la señora Chiyo me contó todo. El propósito de todas, el destino ya escrito por manos superiores a nosotras. Después de saber la verdad, y la razón de mi existencia, sentí pena por mi madre y la entendí. Pero ahora, después de tantos años, pude captar en su mirada todo el cariño que me tenía. Me amaba, pero le dolía. Jamás se perdonaría haber acatado las reglas y dejarme vivir el mismo inferno que ella vivió. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y la limpié rápidamente.

 _Te lo prometo, mamá._

No había nadie por las calles de la aldea, por supuesto. En éstos instantes las madres deben estar en sus casas, intentando apaciguar su dolor, sintiéndose culpables por obedecer.

Me dirigí al centro de la aldea, ahí teníamos que presentarnos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado le queda corto. Estaba temblando. Oh, no... Espero no me dé un ataque.

 _Está bien, Sakura. Tu vida será una total miseria a partir de ahora, no hay sentimientos, ni de que temer. Estás muerta en vida ahora._

 _••_

Estaba frente las puertas del centro, congelada. Sentí la suave brisa fría del viento chocar sobre mi piel expuesta, provocándome un escalofrío. Cerré los ojos disfrutándolo por el instante que duraba y preparándome mentalmente -a pesar de que así venía intentando todo el camino-. Los dos hombres que estaban de guardia, me miraron con pesadez. No tenía idea de que horas eran, tal vez se me había hecho tarde. _A la mierda,_ pensé. Los miré desafiante, tratando de que el mensaje de _"no me quieran tratar de intimidar, par de cabrones"_ les llegara. Caminé ahora con una mirada seca, aparentando secos sentimientos y entré. Sentí la puerta cerrarse con un ruido estruendoso.

−Una más que decidió lo correcto. −oí de pronto. Miré a mí alrededor y observé a todas las jóvenes chicas formando una línea perfecta enfrente de él. Caminé hacia donde estaba la última chica hacia la derecha y me coloqué alado de ella. Miré el lugar detenidamente, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Sabía que este señor tenía demasiado dinero. Se bañaban en dinero gracias a cuerpos indefensos como mercancía. Era un salón de color crema con muebles cafés, pero claro, sólo era la pura fachada. No nos permitirían sentarnos, no creo tanta amabilidad a pesar de que harán el sucio trabajo de utilizarnos. Voltee hacia el frente y ahí se encontraba el _supremo_. El maldito líder. Era viejo por supuesto, no quisiera saber cuántos años tiene de estar haciendo esto... Tenía una marca en su barbilla, una gran x. Su traje de vestir negro, demasiado elegante, no sé de marcas pero podría jurar que es la marca más famosa y cara en el medio. Sonreía con autosuficiencia. Mi sangre hirvió aún más. Si tan sólo...

− ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Que descortés eh sido! −soltó de pronto. Sonrío y un diente de oro brilló. Vaya, que buen humor traía el cabrón. −Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura. El director de estos, ¿cómo les llamaré? Hum... Destinos, ¿de acuerdo? −sonrío de nuevo, pero tenuemente.

Uno de los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él, -aparte habían unos enfrente, ¿alguien le habrá hecho daño o solamente por egocéntrico?- se acercó y le susurró cerca del oído, a una distancia prudente. El Sr. Danzo -dejémonos de formalidades que no lo merece-, Danzo frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

−Bien −captó la atención de todas al instante. −. Esto será claro y rápido. Todas ustedes están aquí para servirnos, para satisfacer a cuánto hombre quiera su cuerpo. Si descubro o tengo una queja grave de un mal comportamiento, será castigada como se merece y creo que no les gustará saber cómo. −sonrío maléficamente. Como si le excitara el castigo, y lo creo.

−Tendrán un servicio y trato de maravilla, pero eso dependerá de su conducta y dependiendo cómo hagan su trabajo –hizo una leve pausa. −. De acuerdo, afuera están los autobuses. Así como están hagan dos filas y caminen hacia ellos. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de marchar?

¿Preguntas? ¿En serio? Cada palabra que articulaba hacía que lo odiase más, y eso que apenas esto va comenzando. ¿Quién jodidos preguntaría algo sabiendo la cruel situación? O más bien, ¿nos dejaría preguntar o sólo lo hacía por intentar parecer cortés? Hice una mueca de desagrado.

•••

Yo era la cuarta de la primera fila que se formó, era un manojo de nervios. Salí a cabizbaja, con las esperanzas por el suelo. Fije mi mirada hacia los alrededores, habían algunas mamás llorando, pero no suplicando... al fin y al cabo, no se podía hacer nada. El alma se me partió al ver a una pequeña fijando sus tristes ojos a su hermana que estaba alado de la fila donde yo pertenecía. La chica trataba de parecer fuerte, pero sus ojos lloraban a más no poder. La miró diciéndole el adiós, y al parecer la pequeña lo captó porque sus labios hicieron pucheros a punto de estallar a llorar. Siempre quise una hermana cuando era pequeña, tener a alguien que me quisiera y yo darle amor a ella. Cuidarnos mutuamente. Le rogaba a mi madre por ella, aún sin saber lo que me esperaba, lo que le esperaría a ella también. Realmente, agradezco no haberla tenido.

 _¡Sakura!_

Escuché entre los arbustos. Fruncí el ceño confundida y me llevé una mano a la frente... Podía jurar que oí esa voz que conocía perfectamente. Me estoy volviendo loca y aún ni empieza.

 _¡Sakura!_

Otra vez, sacudí mi cabeza y voltee hacia dónde provenía la voz masculina que me había llamado, y ahí estaba él...

Podía ver su mirada llena de tristeza y decepción. Si, decepción porque había decidido lo incorrecto para él, pero lo correcto para ellos, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo miré y el captó mi tristeza y resignación. Hizo un movimiento leve manual en señal de _"vámonos"._ La primera chica ya estaba subiendo al autobus, así que las tres después de ella, incluyéndome, empezamos a avanzar. Lo miré y frené mi paso, asustando a la chica detrás de mí. Vi sus ojos suplicantes, dispuesto a correr cualquier situación violenta que se nos afrentase. No podía resistirlo, tenía que intentarlo. Me estaba matando. Ambos lados me estaban matando.

 _¡Vamos a mandar a la mierda todo! ¡De una vez! ¡Prefiero que nos maten en el intento!_

Sus palabras resonaron como un despertador para dar rienda a mi verdadera decisión.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! Gracias por recibir bien esta historia :)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡gracias por leer!

Atte. _Girl of Dark._


End file.
